


後來的我們

by kellyh000



Series: EC遲暮的溫馨日常 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000
Summary: 電影黑鳳凰之後，Erik將Charles從巴黎帶回家之後的日常點滴。兜兜轉轉，他們從最一開始的時候就寫好了結局。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: EC遲暮的溫馨日常 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638376
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章送給我親愛的室友，謝謝妳給我的鼓勵和支持。我真的很高興能遇見妳。

Charles自從癱瘓之後，Hank為了無法再用腳踩下油門的他把腳踏板改成了手動的設計。

這輛獨一無二的車對Charles的意義深遠-這是他存活中最老的朋友為他建造的車(Erik不算”朋友”)、他還能不依靠幫助的情況下去旅行的證明、他唯一帶出Westchester的家的物品。

但是即使他將其他身外之物捨棄，他的回憶卻總能纏著他、像蛇一般佔據他的心思，將他的理智蠶食鯨吞。

直到Erik在巴黎的咖啡店找到了他。

他承諾Erik自己不會再讀他的心，對方也很擅長隱藏自己的思緒，但是他的Erik幾乎把整個大腦敞開，幾乎是拉著Charles去讀他的心。

他的Erik嘴上說著來下棋，但是心裡想的是 _我來帶你回家。_

很動聽，不是嗎?人類對歸宿總是衷情的，如在外頭飛累了的鳥會想回到自己的巢一般。只是Charles已經捨去了自己的巢，因為那裏只剩他的Hank的失望、不諒解和Scott失去Jean的椎心刺骨和Raven在大宅各角落留下的魅影。

所以Erik不明白他為什麼還要自虐般的回去一趟。從Charles告訴他自己要回去一趟且保證他很快就會回來之後，Erik發現自己無法改變Charles的堅決後很不開心，非常不開心。

他沒向Erik告別，就獨自開著車離開。

他知道Erik是在擔心他觸景傷情，但Charles無法說出口，如果追究起來，他親愛的妹妹確實死於他的自大。他無法面對鏡子中的自己，卻又忍不住思念Raven。然後又因為想起Raven受過的痛苦而自責。

像隻洄游的鮭魚一般，毫無理智地追本溯源，想接近Raven長眠的地方，只求一絲慰藉。

更何況是在她的忌日之時。

* * *

他返回紐約時已經是深夜，Charles隨意找了間飯店下榻，隔天再前往大宅。

他洗好了澡之後準備爬上床，卻聽見敲門聲。

Charles感知到門外那過分熟悉的大腦之後愣住了幾秒鐘，稍稍恢復之後他應了門。

對方拎著行李逕自走入房間，好似他們從未冷戰過。”我好餓啊，幫我叫room service。”

Charles盯著前者熟門熟路的開始脫衣服，找浴室。他嘆了口氣，他真的不擅長拒絕Erik，乖乖地幫他叫了餐。

沒多久，服務員將餐點送到他們房裡，Charles從錢包掏出幾張鈔票給服務員，但後者驚恐地擺著手。

“不用了，先生。您客氣了。”

Charles瞇了眼，從服務員的回憶中，他看見這間飯店的經理恭敬的接聽著某人下達命令的電話，掛斷電話後，經理要所有員工都把皮繃緊一點。

Charles還有什麼不明白的。

在堅持讓服務員收下小費並讓他退下之後，Charles回到房間內的浴室門口，並看見Erik早已半躺入浴缸內泡澡。

他笑了。

他的Erik像隻鯊魚沉默卻勇猛地為他保駕護航、不被其他生物吃掉，確保他不會在茫茫大海中迷失方向，直到他回到他的出生地，他的第一個家。

然而Charles不會像鮭魚一般在洄游後就結束他的生命，因為他親愛的鯊魚還會再帶他回到他們的另一個家，他此生的歸宿。

“去幫我拿衣服來，不然就乾脆進來看。”Erik毫不羞澀地笑道。

Charles理所當然選擇了後者­-他一直覺得Erik出浴後有圍一條毛巾在腰間就很夠了，穿甚麼衣服。顯然Erik也很清楚他在想什麼。

他使用能力漂浮起Charles的輪椅，直到兩人毫無距離。


	2. Chapter 2

Charles醒來後花了幾秒鐘才意識到自己身處旅館，而非在Genosha上他和Erik的房間。意識依然模糊的Erik哼了聲，轉身將臉埋在Charles的胸前呢喃"你怎麼不告訴我今天是Raven的忌日..."

Charles撫了撫愛人的頭髮，不語，但內心一陣波瀾。對方終究知道了自己堅持回Westchester的原因，還追著自己來。

不得不說Erik越老越體貼、浪漫 _。_ _年輕的時候他也這麼體貼我們就不用浪費那麼多時間吵架了。_ Charles輕輕地梳理著對方開始花白的頭髮。

* * *

吃過早餐後，兩人啟程前往大宅。

“你要開去哪裡?剛剛的路口應該要左轉啊?”Erik坐在副駕駛上問道。

“我沒走錯路，放心。”

Erik觀察了下Charles的神情後沉默了幾秒。“親愛的，我們在往樹林裡開。”

“就是要往樹林去。”

Charles無視Erik內心的疑惑，駕駛著車子經過一路蜿蜒，直到他們的車身完全隱匿於樹林之間。

他們下了車，Erik用能力將他的輪椅浮起，直到兩人逐漸接近樹林邊緣。

整片樹林幾乎環繞著大宅背側，並位於小坡上，從樹林往下看下去就是一片綠茵，那裏就是Raven的長眠之地。

Erik順著Charles的視線，看到了那座孤零零的墓碑。

兩人又再度陷入沉默-這很好，因為Charles此刻真的不知道該說甚麼，雖然他這大半輩子都在說服或教育他人。幸好Erik也不是話多的人，而且他們也總能從空氣中讀到彼此在想甚麼。

_真的是老夫老妻了啊。_ Charles感嘆道。 _雖然我們年輕時就培養了默契。_

而在此時，他們身後的空氣突然有什麼被改變了-兩人幾乎同時轉頭，發現藍霧憑空出現。

“誰?”Erik瞬間警戒了起來，盯著從藍霧走出來的人。Charles趕緊用意識安撫Erik，免得傷了人。

“教授好。”Kurt略為羞澀地打了招呼，並看了看Charles身邊的Erik，思考著應該怎麼稱呼對方，最後他只是對後者點了點頭。”校長要我來接你們。”

Charles和Erik對視，他從後者眼中看到了和自己相同的震驚，打消了Erik通風報信的疑慮。”Hank知道我們會來?”

“他還讓我給您帶個話，但先說好，這完全是他的原話，”Kurt為難的騷了搔頭”他說’ _你這個矯情的渾蛋在那邊做甚麼_ _?’_ ”

Kurt內心有些痛苦-畢竟他剛剛對著兩個最強變種人爆了粗口，其中一位是前恐怖份子，另一位是他的前導師。

但Charles幾乎高興地熱淚盈眶。他望向Erik，在被淚水模糊了的視線中，他發現對方眼中興意濃厚而非充滿殺意，看來他也明白了Hank要表達的真正意思。

Hank不愧是和他朝夕相處的老友。他預料到了自己在Raven忌日時會想回來，且會選擇躲在遠方遙遙看著，而不是上門拜訪。

逝者已逝，而生者不得不承擔一切。Hank以一己之力為變種人孩子們撐起了他們的家，周旋於人類政府與民間營利組織中。

Charles反觀自己，他羞於面對自己、面對學生、面對好友、面對事實，所以他逃跑了，就如當年他耽溺於酒精和藥物，全仰賴Hank照顧他，而現在也是如此。

Charles無顏面對如此無能又懦弱的自己，無法正大光明的回去見Raven，但是他的好友又再一次地原諒了他。在叫他回家。

“Kurt,麻煩你將我和Erik移動到學校好嗎?”

“欸?啊…” Kurt瞄了眼Erik，後者坦然地和他對視，最終，Kurt還是妥協了。”好的，教授。”

* * *

Kurt將兩人放在了校長室外。

”謝謝你，Kurt。”Charles輕聲說道。他以前的學生朝他微微欠身後就離開了。

Charles看向了Erik，吸引他的注意力。 ** _你的態度啊。_** Charles在他腦中輕聲說。

**_我又沒怎麼樣。_** Erik腦中的語氣輕鬆，但是他的面部表情依然嚴肅。

**_他是_** ** _Raven_** ** _的兒子。_**

Charles的話成功地讓前恐怖份子被自己的口水嗆到。Erik睜大了眼，重新回想了Kurt顯而易見的藍皮膚，然後開始懷疑自己到底為什麼沒早點發現。

但Charles暫時無新管他的愛人的情緒。何況這次回來，說不定還有更大的驚喜等著他呢。”你到處晃晃吧。我待會再去找你。”

他無視了愛人被果斷拋棄後的不可置信並敲了敲門。

* * *

Erik回過神後發現自己走到了訓練室。上次他在此處和Charles看著Raven訓話，而底下的小蘿蔔頭們戰戰兢兢。

現在小蘿蔔頭們依然戰戰兢兢，但Erik懷疑是因為自己站在這邊的緣故。他優哉地倚在牆邊，露出了微笑，儘管他真的沒有惡意，但他發現他仍成功地讓孩子們更加畏懼。

“你這他媽的渾蛋來這裡幹嘛?”

Erik轉身，看見Alex Summers的弟弟怒氣衝天地朝自己走來。虧Charles還說他當上了小隊長，在Erik看來，這小孩暴躁又沉不住氣，跟他哥幾乎一模一樣，怎麼能擔此重任。

不過Erik突然想起他們年輕時Charles也常常這麼叨唸他，他似乎沒資格批評別人。他聳聳肩 ”是Charles讓我來的。”

在某種程度上Erik沒說謊，因為對方確實讓他隨便晃晃，只是沒確切說地點。

Erik的回答成功堵住Scott Summers的嘴，他就知道這群孩子現在仍不會質疑Charles的決定。對方幾乎齜牙裂嘴的轉身朝小蘿蔔頭們吼”看什麼看?!訓練完了是不是?”

“對長輩講話要有禮貌。” 有人在眨眼間出現在Scott身旁。Erik認出他是曾救他出五角大廈的小孩。 _像風一般的屁孩。_ ”尤其是…um…” Erik發現自己難得有耐心等人支支吾吾完。 “… _老人家_ 。” 

_好吧，看來這間學校的小孩都一樣沒大沒小。_ 他錯怪Scott Summers了。雖然被說’老’真的挺戳心的，但念在對方曾救過他一回，Erik決定包容這個小孩一次。但他突然有些想念他的老伴了。他決定回去找Charles，管他跟Hank談完了沒有。

出乎他意料的是，銀髮小孩在他轉身的那瞬間追到他面前，只差沒伸手拉住他的衣角。Erik盯著對方，想看他到底想做什麼。

"幹嘛?" _該不會是還沒嘴夠吧?_ 他想起在五角大廈的電梯時對方曾劈哩啪啦的吵得他頭疼。要是對方敢得寸進尺，Erik估計自己的理智會直接斷線。

但銀髮男孩沒有如他愈想的那般用言語機關槍攻擊他，反之，他只是站在原地，欲言又止。"那個...我..."

但Erik突然想起，在他和Raven試圖說服他反水天啟時，這個孩子也是這副表情。他有些疑惑，他們第一次見的時候對方的氣焰還高的很，雖然他們再度重逢的時候這孩子的態度確實不對勁，只是當時有太多事情發生(天啟)，後來Erik也沒再想起他。

“打擾一下，雖然很突兀，Mr. Lehnsherr,” 有人走了過來，拉了拉銀髮男孩的手。Erik認出來人是能控制風暴的女孩子。看來天啟事件過去多年後，他以前的「隊友」也成為了學院的老師。 "但機會實在難得，能不能請您露兩手給孩子們見識見識?”

Erik挑眉，不得不說他很意外。他只記得對方是個善良的女孩子，因為不願意助紂為虐，她也反水天啟。看來這孩子還挺有膽識，很少人敢直接這麼跟他說。

他確認她是認真的後，點了點頭。 “要對戰嗎?”

“好啊，Peter你上。”她毫不猶豫地推了推銀髮男孩，而後者像被大燈驚嚇到的鹿一樣。"拜託不要丟臉。"

Erik突然覺得事情會變得很有意思。他已經許多年沒親自指導或和孩子比試了。 “來吧，孩子。希望你的本事比你打嘴砲的功力高。”

* * *

很遺憾，因為Erik告訴自己要顧忌學校資產、不能隨意破壞金屬製品(他還要養家糊口，賠不起)，不然他也不會落的幾乎慘敗的下場。(絕對是這樣，不是因為他老了。)

加上對方壓倒性的速度對Erik大大的不利。

“我認輸我認輸。”圍觀者紛紛鼓掌，Erik搖了搖頭，朝站在一旁的對手點了點頭後就決定去醫務室確認自己的老骨頭是否安然無恙。

“你倒玩得挺開心，” 他剛走到門口，就看到Charles推著輪椅朝他靠近。”今晚我們住下來吧。Hank說他們沒動過我的房間。”

Erik盯著Charles的臉，發現對方心情還算好， _可見他和Hank和好…了吧?_ “你對開心的定義和我的有些出入，”Erik毫不在意地說 ”我剛被小孩打得落花流水。你應該安慰我。”

“這樣不是挺好的嗎，免得你對自己的實力有錯誤的認知。話說回來，” Charles冷淡的嘲諷他，但是眼睛卻在掃視他有沒有受傷。 _還是身體比較誠實。_ “你有沒有稱讚剛剛把你打得屁滾尿流的孩子?”

“我為甚麼要稱讚他?” ** _不要篡改我的發言，_** ** _Charles_** ** _。我說的是「落花流水」，不是「屁滾尿流」。_**

“因為現在的變種人 **孩子** 確實青出於藍啊，Erik。你該感到高興。”Charles刻意強調了對方年紀小小就打敗自己的事實，”身為 **長輩** ，你該給點正增強，人家也會更有進步的動力。”

雖然被嫌棄老很扎心，但是Erik不得不承認剛剛那孩子的實力。”行了行了，再說再說。”

不知道為什麼，Charles嘆了很大一口氣，然後推著自己的輪椅走了。

* * *

當Ororo興高采烈地衝進(但在他看來就比蝸牛快了一點)教師休息室，告訴Peter萬磁王和教授回來了的時候，他用了整整三秒鐘理解對方的話。

對他而言，三秒鐘跟一般人的三天差不多，但他在那三秒鐘內他的思考量創了有史以來的新高: _他會回來多久_ _?_ _是永遠地回來還是暫時地回來_ _?_ _我應該告訴他嗎_ _?_ _講_ _?_ _還是不講_ _?_ _如果講了之後他不高興他會不會跟之前一樣又去當恐怖份子_ _?_ _他對我的態度如何_ _?_ _萬一他不相信怎麼辦_ _?_ _他會不會記恨我捏過他脖子_ _?_ _還是他會覺得我在試圖取代他原本的女兒_ _?_ _我不想讓他覺得我在和他女兒比較怎麼辦_ _?_

“你有沒有聽到啊?這次你總該要跟他坦白了吧?” Ororo捏著他的臉，狠狠地拽了兩下。

“饒了他吧，Ororo，”Scott日常跩地半躺在沙發上。 “他要是有這個膽子，早就說了。話說，你到底等了幾個十年了啊?”

“你安靜，” Kurt用尾巴戳向Scott。 “這是Peter自己的選擇，而且我們都尊重你的選擇。”他意有所指地看像每個人。

就是這種時刻，Peter特別愛Kurt的善解人意。

Ororo一臉恨鐵不成鋼；Scott一臉無所謂，但兩人仍都點了點頭。

“好了，我們該去訓練小孩了。” Ororo把他從椅子上拽了起來。

然後，上課到一半時，萬磁王出現了。

然後，他們打了一架。他還贏了。

萬磁王的威名就這麼被他破壞了。

這怎麼想都是悲劇。

Peter突然覺得很想好好跑一場，因為他一停下來，他的大腦就會開始用火箭的速度胡思亂想。於是他和往常一樣戴上耳機，開始在大宅各棟的頂樓衝刺，但是沒過多久，Peter突然有些喘不過氣、眼前發黑。這很反常，因為他曾用300,000km/hr的速度跑完也沒有缺氧。

他跪倒在走廊牆邊，逼迫自己把氧氣吸入肺葉。

“Hey，你沒事吧?” Peter回首，看到萬磁王從樓梯間跑上來、來到他身邊、緊緊握住他的手臂、支撐著他。

他有些不可置信地眨了眨眼。 _為甚麼他會來這裡_ _?_ _難道他知道了嗎_ _?_ “我沒事，身體恢復的速度很快。一下就好了。What’s up?”

萬磁王看起來沒有完全買單他的說法，但是他沒追問下去。 “我來找你只是想跟你說你剛剛在訓練室裡的表現很好。”

“蛤?”

“你聽到了。你很棒。”萬磁王和他一樣半跪在地上卻萬分嚴肅地說。

“…謝囉。”他低頭，不想去看對方的眼神。

“好了，現在閉嘴，我帶你去給Hank看一下。”不由分說地，Erik用出乎意料的大的力氣把他拉起來，然後像隻盡忠職守的德國牧羊犬輕輕地趕著他。

_他老爸告訴他他不是條魯蛇，還抓著他帶他去看醫生。_

雖然Peter知道他夢想中的認親情景大概永遠都不會發生(因為他就是膽小鬼沒錯)，但他發現就 _現在_ 這樣，對他而言就已經足夠了。

有些事情就不要拆穿了。

* * *

臨走前Charles和Erik去Raven的墓碑上獻了鮮花。整整一束盛開的藍色玫瑰。帶刺卻鮮豔動人、壽命短卻香氣四溢、許久不絕。

Hank和孩子們堅持來給他和Erik送行。雖然他和Hank不再像以前那般無話不談，就算是時間也無法治癒一切，但他們永遠理解彼此。

_“_ _不在其位，不知其苦；即在其位，始知其難。_ _”_ _時隔一年的重逢後_ _Hank_ _坐在校長室的大桌子後面告訴他_ _”_ _有太多時候我都覺得你應該要做的更好，但我忘了你也只是凡人。_ _”_

_他的老友捏了捏鼻樑，望向桌面上_ _Raven_ _的舊照。_ _“_ _老實說，我只求未來我和她重逢時她能為我感到驕傲。_ _”_

_“_ _她一定會的，_ _Hank_ _，_ _” Charles_ _發自內心地說_ _”_ _因為她愛你，比地球上的任何一個人都還要愛你。_ _”_

Charles看了眼孩子群中的Peter，對方幾乎微不可見的朝他搖搖頭。他不禁嘆息，這孩子實在太患得患失，但也不怪他。Erik失去妻女之後，想必對他而言只變得更難開口了。

“Peter，以後有空，隨時歡迎來Genosha玩，知道嗎?”他囑咐道。Charles不擔心其他人會覺得偏心，因為在場的人除了Erik以外都知道兩人的親子關係。

果不其然，Erik疑惑地看了他一眼，但是沒出言反駁。Charles知道是因為他不會管這種小事；其次，他相信Erik的求生意志。

* * *

幾個月後，Charles醒來時發現自家老伴不見了。但幾秒鐘後，他透過Erik的雙眼和回憶看到Peter毫無預警地出現在島上，Erik順便帶他去釣他們今天的早餐；而他的兒子在眨眼間幫他剔掉魚鱗。

Charles笑著起身。

他的老傢伙根本不知道這世界上最愛他的兩人都在他身邊。  
  
---


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles撿到了一隻流浪貓，然後Erik的家庭地位一落千丈的故事(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝我的好友。

結束一天的工作之後，Erik回到了他和Charles的房間。但在他一進門後就發現地上有沾了血的繃帶。

Erik 突然回到了落日的波蘭，萬鳥悲啼，寒風蕭瑟，而他懷中他的Nina和Magda血流不止。

"Charles?"他控制不住地喊道，感受房間內所有金屬器的存在。

 ** _我在浴室，我沒事。_** 當他感應到Charles的輪椅和手上的戒指時，對方飽含歉意和安撫的聲音也在他腦海中響起。

Erik一邊衝向浴室，另一邊集中精神參透著Charles左手無名指上熟悉的金屬結構，那個由他親自套上的戒指。他幾乎可以感受到金屬分子染上的Charles的體溫。

然後他看見他的Charles坐在洗手台旁，看上去安然無恙。

他在Charles面前跪下來，緊緊盯著他的臉。Charles湛藍的雙眼與他對視，那裡所蘊涵的悲傷和溫柔令Erik有些難以呼吸。

Charles拉起了他的手，讓Erik的手掌貼在他的臉頰，然後Charles側首輕輕地吻了他的手心。

Erik的手掌感受到輕如鴻毛的吻和他雙唇的溫度，然後Charles在他的意識中佔領了一部分，輕輕地包裹著他的一切感知，此時他才相信Charles還在他身邊。

"那不是我的血，是這個小傢伙的。" Charles低聲說，他的嘴唇蹭過Erik的手心，觸感癢得撩人。

Erik順著Charles的視線看向Charles腿上的紙箱，他現在才注意到有這個紙箱的存在。裡面鋪滿了毛巾和繃帶，還有一坨毛茸茸的東西。

"那是甚麼東西。"

"親愛的，她是貓咪，不是「東西」。" Charles不算輕地咬了Erik的手指一下。 "我今天發現這個小傢伙被捕鼠器夾傷了。"

Erik瞄了那髒兮兮毛團一眼。小貓看起還很小，也瘦得不像話。其中一隻腿被繃帶包裹住了，隱隱地滲出血。"然後?"

"然後，我們要照顧她。"

"我「們」?"

"對，我們，一起養。"Charles傾身吻了Erik一下。

* * *

有了貓的Charles明顯比之前開心許多。自從Raven和Jean的事情之後，Charles一直鬱鬱寡歡，但現在連看到那隻貓翻個肚他都能露出微笑了。

而也許是因為是被Charles救下來的關係，那隻貓特別黏著Charles，連洗澡和剪指甲的時侯都乖乖地任Charles擺布；但對其他人防備心倒是很重，稍微接近一點就開始炸毛哈氣，Erik對此也相當無奈，但看在Charles的分上，他也容忍這個小畜牲的忘恩負義了。

幾周後，那隻貓的傷好得差不多了，胃口大增，連虎斑的皮毛都滑亮了許多。

這也是理所當然的-畢竟Charles在那隻貓養傷期間幾乎餐餐都親自蒸了雞胸肉和蛋白給牠吃。

後來，那個跑的很快的孩子有次來島上找Charles時，聽說了有貓的存在，居然就這麼跑去阿拉斯加釣了條新鮮的鮭魚當伴手禮再殺回島上。

當晚，Charles就親自煎了鮭魚給那隻貓吃。

Erik有些不明白為甚麼貓需要吃鮮食而不是飼料，他自己有時的晚餐吃得還比貓更簡單，因為Charles不會順便幫他準備晚餐。

* * *

睡前，Charles坐在床上看書，Erik在他身邊看文件。那隻貓不請自來地跳上他們的床然後往Charles的懷裡去。後者敞開雙手，穩穩地接住那隻貓。

突然，Charles對他說道，"我們應該幫她取個名字。"

Erik連掩飾自己的不屑都懶。他看了眼舒服地窩在Charles懷中的貓。那隻貓被Charles的手指輕柔地抓了抓下巴後眼睛都瞇起來了。

"有需要嗎?你不用叫牠牠也會自己跑來找你啊。"

Charles轉過頭來，盯著他看。Erik坦然地回視，他確定他的愛人正在評估自己又是哪根筋不對勁了。

"是，你到底是哪根筋不對勁了。" Charles有些無奈地說。

Erik涼涼地瞥了他一眼，然後把注意力放回手邊的文件。"沒甚麼。"

下一秒，他能感受到Charles剝奪了他身體支配權的瞬間。除了維持坐姿和呼吸之外他甚麼也做不了，但是Erik捫心自問後發現自己從來不介意Charles在床上這麼做。

Erik感受到他的下頷骨被一隻隱形的手抬起，他看見Charles拍了拍貓，後者不情願地離開Charles的大腿。

然後Charles傾身，把他手中的文件抽走，並用他長年操控輪椅的雙臂穩穩地將他的上身放倒在床上。

"Erik, 我親愛的，"Charles用一隻手的手肘撐起身子，俯視著Erik，而Erik能感受到他的另一手一路南下，直到來到他的目的地。"我們就叫她Erika怎麼樣?"

"爛透了，Charles。"Erik氣息不穩的說。開什麼玩笑，他到底為什麼要跟那隻貓同名。

"我以為你會覺得很浪漫，"Charles俯身給了他一個熱烈的吻，"你們都是屬於我的。"

 ** _我最愛的，_** Erik聽見Charles在他腦海中說。

Erik在喘息間恍惚地想，自己果然又被從裡到外的摸透了，還有順著毛摸這件事眼前狡猾的傢伙比任何人都嫻熟。

* * *

在Erik勉強習慣了和一隻貓撞名的幾天後，他發現貓不見了。

當天早上Charles和島上的孩子們約好一起吃早餐，於是很早就出門了。而到一小時後Erik醒來、準備出門時他才發現整個家空盪盪的，也沒聽見那隻貓的鬼吼鬼叫。

他迅速地找了一遍家裡都不見那隻貓的蹤影，倒是發現了一扇沒關好的窗戶。

 ** _該死的，_** Erik趕緊出門，叫來了他的副官，讓人趕緊分頭去找，而他自己往Charles和那群孩子約好的地點去。

養了那隻貓之後，Charles就沒讓那隻貓出過門，免得牠又再次受傷。而那隻貓大多時刻都窩在Charles身邊，也不需要擔心牠偷跑出去。Erik猜那隻貓大概是一大早發現Charles不見了所以才從窗戶跑出去找人的。

而Erik在沿路上，他聽見一堆狗在吠，頓時有了不妙的預感。

果不其然，走沒多久後他就看見一群狗圍著一棵不高的樹吠個不停，其中幾隻大狗不停用強健的後肢往上跳，看起來隨時都能用前肢趴上樹，而樹枝上的某隻貓除了沒出息地炸毛什麼也做不了。

"喂喂喂在幹什麼，"Erik 出聲呵斥。那些狗扭頭看見了他之後嗷了幾聲就散了。看來當年他給那些狗的陰影還在，不錯。

Erik走到樹下，他抬頭看了看仍炸毛的貓。那隻貓看見了他，前爪不停地抓著樹枝、睜大了眼睛盯著Erik看。那隻貓見Erik不為所動，開始朝他喵喵叫，好似在催促他來救他。

Erik其實有些享受這一刻。他知道就憑那隻貓欺善怕惡的性子根本沒膽子跳下樹，如果他現在轉頭就走，說不定不會有人找到牠，而那隻貓就會一直無助地被困在樹上。雖然真的很幼稚，但是自從Charles養了那隻貓之後，Erik真的快感受不到對方對自己的愛了。他覺得不久後自己真的會被一隻貓給取代。還是一隻不知感恩的貓。

但Erik何嘗不明白Charles極盡所能地對那隻貓好，也只是把那隻貓當成代償性的移情對象來彌補他曾經犯的錯罷了。養隻貓在身邊，況且除了贖罪，也是想感受鮮活靈動的小東西的生命力而已。

幾曾何時，天生樂觀的Charles還需要一隻貓來提醒他人生還有希望，還有美好。更何況Erik知道Charles對真心喜愛的東西即使不在身邊也不會淡忘釋懷，反之，他只會活在刻骨銘心的悲痛之中。

這也是為甚麼他們經過了這麼多年的分別和對峙之後，Charles還願意和他回Genosha度過餘生。因為他們兩人的感情從來沒有被立場或距離消磨，反而隨著執念與時俱增。

幸好那隻貓看上去是沒受傷，不然Erik光想到那隻貓要是有什麼三長兩短Charles又該多難受了。但是現在要想要怎麼把那隻貓抓下來。

其實也不怎麼需要想，Erik有些自暴自棄地挽起袖子，反正他又不是沒爬過樹。

將貓揣在懷裡後，Erik惡狠狠地跟那隻貓說道，"以後再亂跑受傷就給我試試看。"

* * *

後來，Charles聽說了Erik拯救了被惡犬包圍的貓後十分感動，安撫完那隻貓之後拉著他的手回了房間，直接將Erik被樹枝勾破的上衣脫了。

風雨漸息之後，Erik在床上半睡半醒。突然他感受到有甚麼重物壓上到了他的腿。他勉強地睜開眼，看見那隻貓正隔著棉被踩在自己小腿上。然後個王后般，抬起尊貴的腿邁開步伐一路往上踩、踩過大腿和腹肌、直到她來到Erik的胸口上，然後坐下。

胸口上多了5公斤多的重量令Erik有點呼吸困難，他從棉被裡伸出手要把牠撥掉時，那隻貓的尾巴就這麼纏住他的手腕、瞄了Erik一眼之後就趴下去睡。

"哎呀，"Charles把頭靠在Erik的肩上，伸出手摸了摸那隻貓的頭。"她在跟你撒嬌呢。"

Erik盯著自己手腕上纏住的那一圈貓尾巴，圈的並不緊，一圈軟毛觸感也不是很糟。

他猶豫了幾秒後，他將手掌輕輕貼在那隻貓的背脊上。

而他們的貓發出愉悅的呼嚕聲。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然後老萬開啟了鏟屎官的官途了。
> 
> 沒有啦作者只是想要他們一起養女兒（？）


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 給大家看 [靈感來源](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40iN_2MFKf4&t=577s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 送給Alice，祝你生日快樂~~~~~~

自從他和Charles的貓也開始和他撒嬌之後，Erika無時無刻的想黏著他們。Erik不在意那隻貓是否喜歡Charles勝過自己，但是當某天，他解救某隻再度擅自逃出家而又被流浪狗群包圍住的貓咪後，貓咪在他懷裡狠狠的蹭了好幾把後，Erik不得不承認他和Charles的貓咪實在很得人疼愛。儘管他黑色的毛衣上也沾滿了灰白色的貓毛，他也不在意。

隔天早上，Erik依然比Charles早起，他睜了睜眼，發現睡在他們中間的Erika也醒了，正與他對望。Erik輕手輕腳了貓咪抱了起來，他懷中的小傢伙似乎也明白了他不想吵醒Charles的想法，只稍微掙扎了一下就乖乖地伏在他胸前。

Erik將貓咪放在餐桌上，轉身要去弄早餐時，Erika開始不滿的喵喵叫。

"好，我馬上弄你的飯，"Erik一邊操控著架子上的鐵鍋輕放到爐子上，一邊漫不經心的摸了摸貓咪的背脊，而Erika卻閃躲開了，還朝他嘶嘶叫，不過又馬上朝他靠近。

"你怎麼回事—"在早晨的陽光下，Erik驚覺自家貓咪的背脊上明顯多了一塊腫塊(好歹他和這隻貓天天相處、天天抱著)。

"過來，我看一下你的背是怎麼回事。"Erika站在餐桌上、睜著大眼盯著他，不動。當Erik伸出手、以非常緩慢的速度朝他接近，貓咪先是習慣性的主動蹭了蹭他的手指，不過當他的手指從額頭滑向背脊、接近腫塊時，貓咪扭過了身子，警告似的咬住了他的手一下，不疼、但是她好似又知道錯了一般舔了舔Erik的手指。

"怎麼了?"

Erik轉過身，看見睡眼惺忪的推著輪椅、進入廚房的Charles。"她身上有一個地方好像腫起來了。"

這話倒是讓教授清醒了不少。"我看。"

來到餐桌邊的Charles張開雙手，但是貓咪卻不似平常那樣直接跳到他的腿上，只在餐桌邊緣徘徊，沒有下去的意思。Charles也由著她，輕輕的將她的毛髮撥開。"確實是腫了，但是看不出來是怎麼回事，先把這邊的毛剃掉吧。"

"剃掉?"

"恩，看有沒有傷口。"

在Charles手持剃毛刀的一頓操作後，他們的貓的背上出現了一大片的光禿，就像除到一半的草皮般的詭異。 _幸好我們倆人的鬍子都是我在刮，_ Erik看著仔細檢查貓咪的Charles想道，並對Erika慘烈的破相多了些許同情，直到Charles的聲音將他逐漸飄遠的思緒拉回現實。

"你看，這裡有咬痕，這是狗咬的吧?然後傷口裡面積了膿才腫起來。"

Erik看了看腫塊附近，確實有條明顯的傷口，只是因為之前Erika的毛擋住了，所以他才沒在第一時間發現。"之前他又偷跑出去然後被流浪狗追了。當時我沒特別注意。" 他有些自責地承認。儘管他面無表情，Erika似乎還是感受到了他有些低落的情緒，她湊了過來，輕輕舔了舔Erik的手指。Charles伸手想摸摸Erika的耳朵，卻被後者躲開了。

Charles嘆了口氣，有些無奈貓咪不理他了，又十分擔心她的傷勢。"怎麼辦?島上有獸醫嗎?"

"沒有，"Erik突然想到，如果Nina還在，她就可以用她的能力和Erika溝通，就能早點發現她受傷了。

突然Erik發現自己以往會在每次想起Nina的遭遇而憤怒，但現在的自己心中只剩下對女兒和妻子無盡的思念和哀傷，還有對Charles的滿腔愛意。

他還有Charles，他們都還活著，他們還一起養著一隻正鬧脾氣的貓。

Erik笑了笑。"但是好在我們都認識一個醫學天才，不是嗎?"

* * *

Erik打了電話給Hank請對方製作一支給貓專用的抗生素和消毒液時，對方愣了好幾秒，但也見了不少大場面而變得穩重的Hank還是迅速地回復正常並答應了他突如其來的請求。

幾個小時後，一頭銀髮的孩子拿著一個保麗龍箱出現在島上，他獻寶似的將箱子放在Erika面前，讓貓咪看到充滿冰塊的箱子裡擺的鮭魚和充滿詭異的紫色液體的針頭。

貓咪很靈活的鑽進箱子後叼起了油脂肥美的鮭魚、轉身跳出箱子並走到桌子的另一端將鮭魚放下，開始專心的撕咬著魚皮。但是當Erik拿著紫色針頭靠近時，貓咪瞬間炸毛，丟下鮭魚就鑽到沙發底下，死活不願意出來打針。Charles和Erik好聲好氣的勸了好久。Erik知道銀髮的孩子看著自己跪在地上和貓咪溝通的時候露出了扭曲而詭異的表情，但當時他管不了那麼多了，最後還是銀髮的孩子哄著貓說如果她出來乖乖打針，他下次來的時候就給她帶兩條鮭魚，Erika才磨蹭著出來。

出來後，Erik輕輕掐著貓咪不讓她掙扎，Charles又將貓咪前腳剃了一小塊才能施打針頭裡的藥物。過程中貓咪發出了極其慘烈的叫聲、控訴著自己慘無貓道的待遇。一打完針，Erika一溜煙鑽進沙發底下，連晚餐都不吃了。

幾個小時後，Erika心不甘情不願地從沙發底下爬出來。

Erik看見她背上的腫塊明顯消了許多，傷口也開始癒合，但是Erika不斷轉頭想去舔傷口。Charles怕Erika二度感染就把貓咪抱在懷裡不讓她舔。過程中貓咪用爪子不停撓著Charles的衣服—Erik洗好澡出來後發現Charles的襯衫已經出現了好幾道裂口。

晚上睡覺的時候很明顯貓咪的氣依然沒消，還為著Charles給自己剃毛的事情賭氣。

平時她會撒嬌直到Erik和Charles讓她夾在他們兩人中間睡覺，而今晚，她直接在Erik的枕頭上窩成一圈、動也不動，離Charles遠遠的。

Charles眼底閃過一分落寞，很快的掩藏了起來，但Erik全看在眼裡。

"睡吧，"他說。

Erik和Charles交換了一個平淡的吻之後，Erik克難的躺在枕頭的邊緣，聽著貓咪打著呼嚕逐漸入睡。

隔天早上，他的副官告訴他倫敦的變種人和人類出了點狀況，必須由他親自出面解決。他告訴副官這幾天先讓Charles代職，權同島主後，他返回家中收拾簡單的行李。

他進家門後先摸了摸躺在沙發上的Erika並告知Charles情況後，他進入臥室、從衣櫃中抽出行李袋放到床上，再轉身從抽屜中收拾了幾樣東西。當他回首想把東西放入袋子中時，發現自家的貓已經把自己打包放入行李袋中了。

"Erika，不可以這樣。"追著貓咪進入房間的Charles說道。

"出來，"Erik試著想托著貓咪的屁股把他挪出來時，貓咪睜大了雙眼看著他，十分委屈的奶叫了一聲，好像控訴他居然要拋棄她然後把她丟給害她破相的兇手。

不知道為什麼，Erik有些心虛。"我幾天後就會回來了，不是不要你了。"

雖然聽不懂貓語，但是Erika極度委屈的神情和叫聲下，Erik根本不忍心把她硬抱出來。

"算了，你就帶她去吧。"Charles突然說。

"什麼?"

"反正她氣還沒消，最近只黏你。把她給我一個人照顧，她只會更不開心。"Charles面無表情地按了按眉角，但是Erik知道Charles心裡也不好受。剛剛對Erika的心軟突然消失無蹤，現在Erik只想好好教育自家貓咪對主人應有的態度。

"出來，"他有些嚴肅的說。Erika好似知道他真的動怒了，睜大的雙眼閃亮著淚光，委屈至極舔了舔自己被剃了一塊毛的前腳，無聲地提醒Erik她近日的悲慘。

"你先帶她去玩也好，散散心，"Charles握住了他的手，替Erika緩頰。"沒事。"

Erik有些無奈地回握著Charles的手，嘆了口氣，最後還是妥協了。

* * *

Erik年輕時為了復仇走過無數國家，但從未如此悠哉的觀光過。在一人一貓抵達倫敦、Erik迅速見過當地變種人的領頭羊和穩住情勢後，他婉拒了對方的盛情款待，獨自帶著貓走遍倫敦。從西敏寺、國會大廈到大笨鐘，和在泰晤士河搭船遊河。

貓從他的後背包裡好奇的探出頭東張西望這個陌生的國度。

他發現自己的能力在攜帶一隻貓到處跑的時候還是相當方便的，尤其是破壞大英博物館的保全系統時。

博物館打烊後，Erik隨手一揮將警鈴關閉(誰讓館方居然攔住了他和貓)，讓貓走在前頭，一人一貓隨意的晃進了埃及的展館。

不久後，貓咪蹲坐在地上，看著拉美西斯二世頭部的石像，歪著頭，好似疑惑著面前的東西是什麼。Erik看了看了雕像，他蹲下身，將貓抱回了懷裡。"沒什麼，就是埃及以前的國王之一。已經死了很久了。"

Erika好似接受了他的解釋，不感興趣的舔了舔爪子。

但是Erik突然想起了天啟。

古埃及相信人可以復活，所以他們製作木乃伊。

而天啟也確實做到了；他在歷史的洪河中，他不斷復活，不斷荼毒生靈，而上次他復活的時候，他還差點殺了Charles。

雖然理智上知道他已經被鳳凰之力燃燒殆盡，連灰都不剩，但是Erik每每想起天啟走向Charles、準備殺了他的時候，還是忍不住害怕。

他知道Charles也還是會夢到天啟，夢見天啟逼著他看著自己殺了他所有心愛的人，然後將他的心靈蠶食鯨吞。不過Charles沒過多久就會被躺在身邊的貓咪舔醒，抱著貓的Charles擦擦汗後又能再度安然入睡。

Erik低頭、看向自己懷中舔著爪子的貓。他想到了現在遠在Genosha、只能一個人睡的Charles。

他知道自己不能放任貓咪就這麼繼續不知好歹的不理Charles了。

* * *

幾乎半夜的時候，Erik和貓回到了飯店裡，叫了room service的晚餐吃。侍者送上來了一大盤經典的英式料理:fish and chips、烤豆子佐一堆意義不明的蔬菜。一人一貓坐在沙發上，Erik撥了一小塊被蒸氣軟化的炸魚給Erika，然後不意外的看見自家嬌生慣養的貓聞了幾口就閃得遠遠的。

"你看，這個魚很油膩對吧。"Erik若無其事的吃了幾口炸魚後評價道。

貓喵了一聲做為附和。

"跟平常吃的完全不一樣對吧?"

"喵。"

"那平常是誰是幫你弄好吃的雞胸肉和鮭魚?"

"..."

"那你討厭他之後是不是沒有東西可以吃了?"

貓咪跳入Erik的懷中，用頭狠狠蹭了他好幾把，好像是在說 _還有你會伺候我_ 。

"那一開始是誰帶你回來我們家的?是誰幫你包紮傷口的，恩?"

貓咪將自己蜷縮在Erik懷中，不吱聲了。良久，她才有氣無力的喵了一聲。

"你也不想想他剃掉你的毛是為了給你治療傷口。"

貓咪轉頭看向Erik。

"明天我們回去，不要再不理Charles了好不好?"

"喵。"

"好啦，乖。"Erik低下頭，看見Erika光禿禿的皮膚上已經開始長出一點新的毛髮了。他無奈的笑了笑，用能力將行李中老早就準備好的貓罐頭吸了過來。

他很愛Charles，但是這不代表所有英國出產的東西和他的老朋友一樣美好，尤其是食物的部分。

* * *

隔天，幾經舟車勞頓，一人一貓返回島上。

Charles已經在渡口等待著他的到來。

"我想你了，"Charles對著傾下身擁抱他的Erik說。

"我也是，而且我不是唯一想你的。"Erik把貓從後背包中抱出來，放到Charles懷中。

貓已經有些昏昏欲睡，她眨了眨眼，看見抱著自己的是Charles，又安心的癱在Charles懷中繼續睡。

Charles有些驚訝地抬起頭，正好對上Erik充滿牙齒的笑容。他知道對方已經在讀自己的記憶了。年輕時的Charles還會事先徵詢他的同意，但現在的教授深知Erik在他面前根本沒甚麼好藏的，也全心全意的愛著能夠讀取別人思想的自己。藉著對彼此的信任，兩人早就可以在沉默中相愛相守、不再道別；即使短暫的分開，他也不會再如同那年在古巴的沙灘上帶著Charles的心愛之人（或貓）永不回首。他一定會帶著讓Charles開心的東西回到他身邊，直至死亡將他們分離。

而Charles再也不需要問他"你確定我不能說服你留下嗎？"

良久，Charles一直看著Erik，他湛藍色的雙眼在陽光下閃耀著，裏頭的溫度足以讓冰雪融化。

-END-


End file.
